


Flying Love

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Frisk, Pasifrisk timeline, Smoking, cannons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Muffet and Frisk have been together awhile now, But what's bothering Frisk?





	Flying Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr (secret-time-is-here) by Anonymous, headcanons the same Anonymous

“Hey, Muffey?” Frisk asked, looking up at her girlfriend. Frisk and Muffet had been together a while, only a few months after she had fallen into the underground. Toriel accepted it at least, she was even supportive of it too. Currently, the couple was cuddling together in Muffets house, just talking and relaxing with one and other.

“Yes, sweet-tart?” Muffet answered, taking her cigar out of her mouth; the only thing Toriel didn’t approve of. Although Frisk didn’t mind, the smoke smelled of donuts and other sweets alike, probably being made of such.

“Why are you always so overprotective?” Muffet looked at her confusion spread across her face and five eyes, Frisk looked away; “Sans mentioned it once a while back… as a joke of course, but it’s just kinda bothered me ever since.” Muffet’s confused face grew into a look of concern mixed with a dash of worry. Not in a twisted and manipulative way, but in an honest and caring way.

“I-I…. I’m sorry if I act like that mon tendre.”(My sweet) Muffet sat up a bit more and turned Frisk’s face so they were looking at each other, “Frisk, chéri(Darling), I never intended for that. Your beauté(Beauty) is magnifique(Magnificent), and the men here can’t seem to understand that you're already with someone.” Muffet added the last part as if she was jealous. Frisk understood the reasoning, yes, but she had already made up her mind.

“I can get that Muffey, but… I want to take a break for a bit, a month or two at most. I love you Muffet, I really do, but… your actions just… aren’t right. I-it’s getting late… I should g-go h-home, goodbye, Muffey.” And with those final words to her lover, she left in a hurry not wanting to show the tears streaming down her face.

 

\-----

 

It has been about a month since Frisk left, Muffet hadn’t seen even a glimpse of her or Toriel, she continued to wonder if their break was more of a break-up. 

Getting out of her Home/Bakery for the first time since the start of break, Muffet went for a walk through Snowdin wanting to think over everything. But then she saw it, she heard it, something she couldn’t stand for. … how dare he?!

“Hey, babe~ wanna go on a date sometime? I feel like you’d look great in a shortcut-” The monster spoke, keeping frisk pinned, her face and body language visibly terrified uncomfortable; “What’s wrong sweety?~ Spider caught your tongue? She didn’t like you, you need a man to take care of you.” That was the wrong thing to say…

“Excuse me,” Muffet said in the nicest voice she could muster, “By chance, mousier(sir), may I know whom you are talking about?” The monster looked at her to be met with a dark look and a swarm of spiders coming to their Princess’s aid.

“Fuck you, you left her; she’s mine now.” More spiders started coming to her aid, not caring for the cold temperatures; Only wanting to protect their ruler and help her get her love back.

“Muffey….?”Frisk looked at Muffet, Muffet's face turned to her-immediately stopping the thoughts of death and torture to the one that laid his filthy hands on her love. “Muffey… I’m sorry, I’m sorry I left you… you were only being that way because of the way guys act towards me… I should’ve listened…”

“Mon amour, you think I care about that?” a sweet passionate look, somehow sweeter than the pastry cigars she often had in her mouth, “I’m just going to teach this Connard(Bastard) a lesson… then we can go back Maison(home).” Frisk happily nodded her head, if her eyes were open they’d be beaming brighter than the core.

 

\-----

 

“Um… Princess…? Are you sure this is alright…?” Frisk asked, currently inside Muffets large purple canon-about to be shot out of it and up onto the surface.

“MY CHILD! Alright?! You’re being blown out of a canon! Oh my, Oh my, Oh my what if… uh no… what if. WHAT IF!” Toriel continued to fuss and scold the two for “being reckless” in the background, Sans paid no mind, puns were the way to talk about this.

“Easy there Tori, those what-ifs are just being shot out of your head, think canon-ly. Anyways, you sure about this kiddo? How far will this thing shoot you?”

“ME NEXT! NYEH!” Papyrus yelled excitedly not far away

“Yes dearie, you can go next, also don’t frette(fret) Sans-Toriel; I gave Frisk a parachute. Ready, mon amour?” Frisk nodded and prepared her self, putting on her goggles.

Muffet lit her cigar, using it to light the canon-quickly sending Frisk off into the sky and far away, hitting the sky with a twinkle.


End file.
